dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Northham Preservation Society
The Northham Preservation Society, abbreviated NPS, was an organization created by Tox to protect the sanctity and beauty of Northham and its surroundings. =History= ---- Northham Restoration Project : Main article: Northham Restoration Project was inspirational to the formation of the NPS through her Northham Restoration Project]] By late Third Era, the Northham Wars had left the city a smoking ruin. Rubble left behind by broken towers, defensive walls, and explosives from the Tower Clashes lay everywhere. Furthermore, as more and more citizens had abandoned Dragonhollow to escape the violence, vandals and vagrants had moved in to desecrate nearby structures. Worried that newcomers would take one look at the awful eyesore and get right back on the airship to leave, on 3E:52 Azureila encouraged other concerned citizens to join her Northham Restoration Project. However, due to her busy schedule and the indifference of the goddess Eris, the project was put on hold and she decided to transition their efforts towards an open-ended goal of improving the city. Residents continued to volunteer their time and materials to the project, but their work was complicated by constant attacks from the Dragonslayer Spud who had survived the first purge by Eris. When the group returned from their imprisonment in Tartaros and returned to their old murderous ways, the restoration ground to nearly a complete halt. Formation On 3E:115, four days after Eris publicly executed the entirety of the Dragonslayers forever, Tox supported Azureila's original goal by forming the Northham Preservation Society. They would pool their resources and acquire land around Northham in the interest of making Dragonhollow a better beautiful place. Their mission was carried out by obtaining property deeds, either by donation or by confiscation of abandoned claims, and then restoring and repairing them as necessary. Pyroviking was among the first to join, having quietly collected a number of important properties on the northern edge of Northham that formerly belonged to Zerg, FlyingPokemon, and AJ. Restoring Northham Azureila continued to coordinate efforts and regularly restocked a small supply shed with materials for growing new trees and fixing terrain gashes. Cary set up a beacon that provided the city's core with regenerative healing, making Northham Hall a true safe space. Zerg opened a public iron farm accessible to all residents regardless of their rank. after being widened and dredged by Tox and Ozven]] 0ut of 0rder expanded his Kaput base to protect the surroundings. Later, Panda and Pancake repaired the sands nearby and planted cacti. Tycar constructed Northham Church. Short on allies and desiring to integrate better into the community, HyperSilence tore down his Hall of Shame and erected the HyperSpire skyscraper. Pyroviking acquired property on the city's north side after claim deeds had expired in order to protect it from vandals, then turned the land into a quiet meadow. Tox and Ozven carried out a major excavation project to dredge out Northham Creek. With the assistance of Oz's brother Deztro, Tox then terraformed a large area south of the city center into grassy greenspace around his cabin. Once he installed a beacon and Tycar built a bridge over the creek, other citizens arrived in the area to become neighbors. Oz made a small sand castle, Tycar opened a Krispy Kreme doughnut shop, and Tohbeh built a home. property in Northham]] Bloodwrath built the Oasis, a walled water garden with a view of his Wrath Star. Misty opened a drugstore and removed unused hovels and random stone structures. Pwn expanded Pwn Place by creating a massive manmade mountain known as Pwn Peak and raised a massive metal tree statue constructed of iron and gold blocks. Boo and Sharkberries seeded an oak forest north of the city, improving the local ecology and providing newcomers with a safe source of timber in the otherwise barren Northlands. Donations , headquarters for the Passively Aggressive Assasins]] Cary would also donate his beacon claim—which provided restoration effects to those within the city limits—to Tox. When Pyroviking decided his time in Dragonhollow had come to an end, he donated the entirety of his lands including his public farms to the NPS. Max Hops donated Butcher's Block to the Society after the Passively Aggressive Assassins abandoned their foothold in Dragonhollow, but because looters and vandals had already gutted the base, Tox chose not to invest resources in preserving it. Beyond Northham ]] The group eventually expanded beyond Northham to preserve other Northlands structures deemed historically important and worthy of preservation. With the assistance of Pi and FlyingPokemon, the Society was able to secure Nabjab's city of Aramoor. Last Days For a time, the hard work of the NPS paid off, drawing renewed activity as some older residents like Tox and Ozven moved permanently into the Northham city limits while newcomers found enough supplies and support to stay in the area and build homes. fully restored by the NPS]] However, the peak in interest began to wane once more and ended entirely after the Northham Town Hall Meeting on 3E:181 where Eris and her Archpriestess Azureila announced that all of the Northlands would soon be abandoned. Some were disappointed, as the Priesthood had been claiming for months that the region would survive intact well into the Fourth Era and remain an important capital. Those few who remained behind continued to hold claims essential to the Society's preservation efforts. Ultimately, the group's mission was a resounding success as they achieved their goal of making Northham a better and more inviting place to live. Even so, their satisfaction was bittersweet as the Third Era came to a close and the city was lost in time, never to be seen again. =Members= ---- . Much of the greenspace was restored by NPS.]] Category:Organizations